roleplay_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2017 OC Creation Competition/Fiston
This OC is part of the Steam Powered Giraffe lore universe Description Appearance Fiston's body is made of steel and titanium (pistons) painted silver. Her faceplate includes steel, oxidized copper and copper II (ammine complex). Steel being the cheekbones and the copper elements on the forehead and below the brows. Her titanium hand pistons are 3.5 cm/1.37 inches long when retracted and at most 30 cm/12 inches long when extended, her feet pistons are 5cm/2 inches long when retracted and stretch out to at least a foot. Her neck piston is 8.5 cm/3.34 inches long when retracted and extend to at most a foot. Her faceplate includes swirly etches. She wears a dark blue beret atop her wig which fades from black to brown. Her wig is tied by blue ribbons to double low hanging ponytails that stop to her shoulders. Her black dress includes circular and inflated sleeves and a cravat along with a coat like design on her torso with 4 large red buttons. Tied around her waist is a large red ribbon. Her dress ends at red ruffles that go upward giving her dress an upside-down umbrella look. She wears brown laced high cut boots. Additionally, she has no proper eyeballs, just two lens as she was built hastily, to hide this, she wears brass goggles, her left goggle extends like a telescope. She also wears fingerless gloves. Her boots were made to accommodate her piston feet. Personality Fiston's personality is a thin line between serious and bubbly, although she is of course, weird in her own ways. She obsesses over futuristic ideas and often argues with The Spine over what is better, the Wild West or the Future. She is also very hypocritical and always declares a dance-off with either The Jon or Uprgrade. She is fond of her pistons so she makes sure she uses it everyday, causing her to need be oiled because of the amount of wear she's putting onto the pistons. Abilities and Skills Abilities Pistons * Fists- Hydraulic titanium piston hands that can shoot out and extend at least 10 inches before returning in 2 seconds. * Feet- Hydraulic titanium piston feet that can extend at least 6 inches and strong enough to enable her to jump at least a foot and 3 at max. They return after 1 second. * Neck- Hydraulic titanium piston neck that can extend to at least 10cm and return after 2 seconds Blue Matter * Like all the other robots her Artificial Intelligence is powered with the Blue Matter. Like Hatchworth's warping core, her blue matter core allows her to supercharge for at most 1 second, allowing her pistons to reach higher than their limit by supercharging them, although this leaves her in need of extensive repair afterwards as she will break down and shut off. Skills Instruments * She can play the keyboard and the ukulele and is a little skilled at playing the bass. War Records * Along with her fellow automatons she was skilled in war, serving in the front lines in the war with machine guns but her pistons were used most. She could punch farther and jump higher, giving them an advantage. She was briefly used in guerrilla warfare but was proved unable. Backstory Creation Colonel Peter Walter I created 1493 hastily using scrap steel left over from debris and from some of his appliances then just dipped the skeletal frame in silver and finished it up with a plain metal look with weak pistons made of copper that was from his kettle along with only one weapon in her artillery; a rifle built into her arm. 1493 fought in the three day weekend war in Africa against the copper African elephants but did not join in serenading Delilah Morreo as she was highly underdeveloped. After Delilah's death however she learned to play the keyboard and played along in Col. P.A Walter's Steam Man Band. Use in Wars In 1917 the Steam Man Band was called into World War I to assist in search and rescue operations. Seeing the potential in 1493's pistons, the US government provided Col. Walter with titanium to remodel her pistons. After her pistons were remade with titanium, she was renamed Fiston but was referred to as Hopper on the field. She and the other automatons were a great help and saved lots of people. After being recognized along with their creator, they return to San Diego and continue to perform. Soon however, in 1941 the USA enters World War II and the automatons are called in to serve the Navy, Marines, and the Air Force. Fiston was given a machine gun installed into her arm and served the Marines and fought alongside them in the front lines. However this did not last long as she, along with her fellow automatons, was transferred back to search and rescue missions as it was reported that one or more of them was going against orders. They helped save Allies then returned to the Walter Manor after the war. After performing for a good decade or so before being commissioned once again to war in 1965, in Vietnam. Fiston was sent to learn guerilla warfare whilst the others are sent to war, however they all return to San Diego after being deemed inoperable in the fields. . After the Wars One day in 1976, however, while they were performing, Fiston malfunctions, the Walter workers attempt to repair her quickly but was unable, they bring her back to the manor while the automatons continue the concert. Peter Walter V attempts to repair her using Col. Walter's blueprints but was too busy creating QWERTY to finish. She was left in storage. Over the years her faceplate began to rust and so did the rest of her body until eventually she crumbled back into her original skeletal form, only her rusted faceplate and beret stayed, though her had cracks and was missing pieces. Her goggles stayed intact but heavily rusted, losing the brass color. Resurfacing However, one day in 2003 Peter Walter V discovers Fiston once again and redoes her repair, using the blueprints found in the Walter Workshop along with his own ideas, adding in new parts. It takes 3 years to restore Fiston to her former glory as some of her crucial parts were missing such as the cogs needed for her to move and the pistons. In 2008 Fiston performs alongside The Spine, Rabbit, The Jon and Upgrade shortly, playing the melodica and only sang backing vocals such as for Honeybee, Brass Goggles and On Top of The Universe and a few more. She however leaves Steam Powered Giraffe in 2010 to pursue a solo career as a street entertainer. As she waves goodbye to her Walter family and automaton friends, she brings with her one Walter worker, just in case she breaks down. Current Life Fiston currently resides in Europe as a solo street performer, refusing to go big and enjoying a humble life. She lives in an apartment along with the Walter worker and she still has contact with the Walter Manor through QWERTY just in case the Walter worker needs to go. She travels Europe but no longer visits the USA Additional Things * Like The Jon, Fiston was powered with Crystal Pepsi but now she runs on good ol' gasoline. * She was good friends with Upgrade up until she left. * Fiston tends to prank the other automatons through QWERTY but it never gets through. * She is fond of the book 1984 by George Orwell * She helped with the concept of the Vice Quadrant Space Opera but left before it could start. Gallery 1490502195597-2090611879.jpg|Original Concept art 1490502120562-411639170.jpg|Small comic 17547591 650594931815936 1068238751 o.png|Art by Shmalzers Credits Lore/Universe 'belongs to 'Steam Powered Giraffe Art (infobox) '''by '''Shmalzers (Tumblr,Facebook) Concepts '''belong to '''me Note that I used Rabbit as a huge reference. Category:March 2017 OC Creation Competition